Sero Tsukimi
"I am alone. I always have. I might as well make a difference, and let my name be known beyond my death. Ryuu Sasaki is the one who will make that possible for a lowly ninja like me." Sero is a ninja from the Hidden Mist Village, who grew up without his own parents. His father died in the war, and his mother while giving birth to him. He has always had no one, and wishes to be acknowledged and remembered after his death. He is currently a member of the Daichiran, having joined 6 years ago, when he was only 9 years old. History Born in the Village Hidden in the Mist, Sero had trouble from the very beginning. His mother died giving birth to him, and just 3 short years later, his father followed his mother into death, in a battle between the nations. Not only did he become an orphan, but the 6 tailed beast was sealed inside the boy, having been chosen by the Mizukage, and the beast was sealed inside Sero at age 4. To top everything off, everyone hated the young boy, and no one would accept him on their team when he graduated from the academy. And so, the lone genin did missions on his own, everyone fearing him. He never had a friend in the village, besides Minoru Shimizu. Minoru was a boy in the village, who was orphaned just like Sero, and was a huge prankster. Sero, being more mellow then Minoru, was the perfect match to become best friends. However, Minoru was sent on a mission by the Mist, and Sero never saw him again. They held a funeral where only he, the Mizukage, and Minoru's team attended, as Minny had no one else. Sero had to even wait until the main service was complete to approach the grave because Minny's team had insisted on not being near "that boy". Sero then became isolated, becoming close to Saiken inside of him. Even still, he felt he was alone, and he really was. So when Ryuu Sasaki offered him a way to get some sort of attention from those around him besides blatant avoidance, he joined Ryuu Sasaki. He really does not have any loyalty to Ryuu, even though the man trained him after he joined the Daichiran, as the first member, with Riku soon following. Sero is one of the least known members of the Daichiran, even to the members of the Daichiran, as they seem to forget the shady character is always lurking the corner, except during combat, when he can be the difference between life and death for all the members. Kekkei Genkai Mind Release (霊遁 , Reiton) is a rare kekkei genkai that Sero cannot control, nor has he managed to find out the abilities of the ability besides reading someone's mind. However, Sero cannot turn off the ability to read minds, and so he prefers to be in isolation. Every person within 300 yards he hears the thoughts of, and he usually tries to ignore it. He grew farther from those around him because he had this technique, knowing that they hated him very much, besides Minoru, who stayed true to him until the very end, as far as Sero could tell. There is no person, no matter how strong their mind that Sero could not read their minds. But, there may be someone out there who he cannot read, but he has yet to meet them. When someone thinks of a memory or picture, Sero views that memory/picture in his head well. Other than mind reading, the Mind Release technique can plant thoughts inside someone's head, and the victim would not even know the difference between these implanted thoughts and their own. Also, Sero can manipulate someone's memories, erase them, change them, or create them. However, both these abilities, Sero has yet to discover. Physical Appearance Sero has semi-short dark blue hair, usually extremely messy, as he does not really care about how he appears. He normally has dark circles around his eyes, not due to sleep deprivation, but because of his kekkei genkai causing an unexpected reaction in his body creating the dark circles. While fairly tall and thin, Sero has very definted features, a small nose, and seemingly small hands and feet. His eyes are a dark red, though normally they seem dark enough to be natural. His eyes are another sign of his kekkei genkai, the kekkei genkai creating visible changes in his appearance. He normally seems bored, and his eyes seem to display no interest in just about everything. However, in battle, he is focused, and that is the only time he seems to show any sort of conviction. Sero wears a red and white jacket, something he was told that his father wore in battle. While slightly large on him, he wears the jacket his father died in, though the Mizukage forced him to clean the bloodstains off of the jacket, while Sero didn't care about it. However, underneath the jacket he wears a black tank top, almost no one even knows this as he wears the jacket almost all the time. He wears long shorts and long socks, covering his whole leg, and red shoes to cover his feet. Personality Sero is a very mellow person, who doesn't care about anyone besides himself. It isn't because he is selfish and only thinks of himself, but because he knows that no one really cares about him. He lost his only friend, and he can read everyone's thoughts. He knows no one cares about him, and therefore he doesn't care about anyone else. In Sero's eyes, even Ryuu Sasaki only took him in because he had Saiken, and many just hated him because of Saiken, there was no difference. Sero's mind reading ability has made it so that he didn't develop a personality that wanted the attention of others, that is bad attention. Sero wants to be looked up to as great, and sees Ryuu as the one who will help him achieve that goal. He wants to prove everyone wrong when they said that he was never going to amount to anything. Even when surrounded by the Daichiran, or even someone who says they care about him, he doesn't trust them. He never trusts anyone besides himself. Just because one thinks that they will care for him, doesn't mean they don't know of his ability, as all the Daichiran do, and are just thinking what they are thinking so that he trusts them. However, he does pretend to trust the Daichiran. He isn't such a bad actor as it is. Sero believes that anything that will give him a reason, and something to be remembered for after his death, he will follow if they are the one who will do so. He doesn't want to become just another face in the crowd. However, he does not want to become Mizukage, as the Mizukage hated him as well, and so he never wanted that position, as he never looked up to the Mizukage. Abilities Category:Jinchuriki Category:Daichiran Category:Hidden Mist Ninja